Cluedo: Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: McSpirk, in the office, with the Phaser.


**Title: Cluedo: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

**Summary: McSpirk, in the office, with the Phaser. **

**Author's Note: This is part of the _Cluedo _series which can be found on my profile page. Because these sort of ideas come up when you're with me and Carly... We come up with all sorts of craziness and just love to share it with you! We both hope you enjoy this and hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review! It will actually make my day if you do because I'm in the middle of exams and Carly is approaching hers too. So, bring a little happiness to the world guys! Share the love! Because you know, we love you too! Hence why we wrote this. Damn, I sound all mooshy and sentimental right now. Right. Happy reading (and reviewing!).**

**Disclaimer: We do not own _Star Trek 2009 _although we love it greatly and would totally join the _Enterprise. _**

* * *

Jim was vaguely annoyed when he walked in to Spock's office upon the half-Vulcan's request to see him to go over some paper work. He looked at his Phaser in evident irritation and sighed as the door shut behind him, "Hey Spock?"

"Jim?"

"My Phaser isn't working," the Captain moaned turning it over in his hands.

"Pass it here" Spock said, holding a hand out for it. Jim passed it over and hovered over him as Spock looked over it. Spock turned to face him. "Jim, I need light."

"Oh, sorry," Jim said sheepishly, taking a step back and smiling.

Just then Doctor McCoy strode into the room clutching his clipboard and several pieces of paper. "You wanted to discuss some stuff, Spock?"

"Yes, I did."

"It can wait" Jim said, "My Phaser is important" Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim, who just smiled innocently and snatched his Phaser back before turning it over in his hands trying to find out what was wrong. "I mean, if were were attacked or something, how would I be able to defend myself with a faulty Phaser?"

"I don't know," McCoy said rolling his eyes, "Find another one?"

"Yeah well," Jim shrugged experimentally pressing the trigger expecting it not to work. Much to the surprise and horror of the other two, the Captain was struck square in the chest by the beam from the weapon. Jim fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Jim?" McCoy automatically knelt down beside his Captain and check he was breathing, heart leaping into his mouth. To the Doctor's relief, Jim was still alive and he felt his heart slowly returning to it's normal pace. McCoy briefly considered the likelihood of him suffering a heart attack as a result of Jim's accidents. "He's fine," he told Spock simply.

"It would appear so," Spock agreed.

"We should make use of the peace," McCoy commented.

Spock raised an eyebrow "Your comment suggests you are pleased by our Captain's misfortune." If McCoy hadn't known better he would've thought there was a teasing hint to Spock's tone.

McCoy simply shrugged. "He had it coming."

Spock's eyebrow elevated still further, "This may be true. Now, what was it you wished to discuss? It would be logical to carry on our discussion."  
McCoy smiled slightly, "It can wait."

"Doctor, you came in for a discussion, surely we should continue it?" Spock said.

"I said it can wait,' McCoy replied, his smile widening as he took a step towards Spock. The doctor had decided it was about time he got some share of the action - and having Jim unconscious for the time being meant he had the perfect opportunity for a head start. He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around the young Vulcan's waist. He was sure Spock was going to say something, but he wasn't going to let the fact that this was _illogical _stop him. He was human, logic didn't matter to him. He smiled and kissed Spock.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be attending to Jim?" Spock queried softly as he pulled away slightly.

"He'll be fine," the doctor countered, repeating his sentiment from earlier. "For the moment, it's just us here. Let's make the most of it." It was rare for Jim to be silent and McCoy was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. He leaned in to kiss the half-Vulcan again and after a few moments of intense passion, they heard a groggy mumble from the Captain.

"Dammit Jim," McCoy muttered under his breath, before bending down to make sure he was all right.

"What'd I miss?" Jim asked.

"I can't tell you..." McCoy said softly and when Jim pouted he pulled him to his feet and smirked, "But I can show you." With that he kissed the younger man passionately.


End file.
